Happy Birthday, Draco!
by Dracorum1
Summary: Poor Draco has never had a birthday party.Well, his Slytherin housemates find out and decide to give him a party he'll never forget.Trick presents,singing,hugs(by Crabbe and Goyle) and general wakiness ensues.
1. Guess Whose Birthday is one the 28th!

Chapter One: Guess Whose Birthday is on the 28th!  
  
Okay, so you all think you know us Slytherins. You think that we're just a bunch of power-hungry-Death-Eater-wanna-be-back-stabbing-out-for-our- own-glory-sneaky-slimy-lying-uncaring pricks. Admit it, you do. Everyone thinks that as a house, we are the worst of the worst. It really is a common mis-conception that we care for no-one, not even our own housemates. Don't shake your head; of course you think that, and no, I am not going to hex you if you admit to it. It's really not your fault. Unless you're on the inside of Slytherin house you usually don't know what's going on and what we are truly like. Yes, I'll admit that we aren't exactly your model students, but after so many years of people just expecting us to evil and mean, well, we can't disappoint them now can we? Well, actually, come to think of it, there was one day several months ago that we let down our harsh Slytherin exterior and took the whole school by surprise. Oh yeah, that was a fun day.  
  
Jan. 21st  
  
Hey, guys, you'll never guess what I found out!" Pansy Parkinson said as she slid into her usual spot at the Slytherin table. Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent, Blaise, and several other members of the house looked at her curiously. "Draco's birthday is next week on the 28th."  
  
"So?" Blaise asked, trying to figure out what the big deal was.  
  
"So maybe we should do something nice for him. I mean, we all celebrate our birthdays here, but we've never celebrated Draco's."  
  
"Draco doesn't celebrate his birthday." Crabbe said. Goyle nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Well, of course not since he's been here," said Pansy, "but surely he's had birthday parties and stuff before."  
  
"Nope." said Crabbe as he and Goyle shook their heads.  
  
"He's never had a birthday party?!" Milicent exclaimed. Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads again.  
  
"Has he ever gotten gifts, birthday cards, cake, or anything?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Not that we know of." Crabbe replied.  
  
"His father always says that birthdays are stupid. Never even let Draco come to our parties."  
  
The group of Slytherins looked aghast at this news.  
  
"That cruel bastard!" Montague, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think that it really bothers him though." Goyle added. "Most of the time he forgets that it's his birthday."  
  
"Yeah, we're usually the ones that remind him of it, but then he just shrugs it off."  
  
"That's absolutely horrible!" Millicent cried. "What kid hasn't ever had a birthday party?!"  
  
"Draco apparently." Montague replied.  
  
"That poor, deprived boy." Said Blaise as she shoved the food around on her plate.  
  
The group of Slytherins fell silent for several moments and looked sadly down at their plates. Suddenly Pansy slammed her hand down upon the table, causing many of them to jump and look up at her.  
  
"We'll throw Draco a party!" Pansy had a triumphant look up her face as if she had just come up with the most ingenious plan. There were smiles and nods of agreement amongst the group.  
  
"Yeah," said Montague, "we'll throw him a party to beat all parties!"  
  
"You know what we should do?" Milicent added excitedly, "We should throw him a party like all the ones he missed out on as a kid."  
  
"Yeah, that sound like a good idea." Said Blaise, "We could make him cards, have balloons, streamers, cake, gag gifts, games, and all the great stuff that makes a truly wonderful birthday party."  
  
Everyone had excited expressions upon their faces except for Crabbe and Goyle who looked slightly apprehensive.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Milicent asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that Draco doesn't exactly like people knowing when his birthday is."  
  
"Yeah," added Goyle, "and I don't think that he'll play games."  
  
"He might not be too keen in trick presents either."  
  
"Oh, poo!" Pansy said indignantly. "Draco's never had a birthday party, so we're going to give him one whether he likes it or not."  
  
"And it's going to be a surprise party, so you two had better keep your mouths shut!" Montague said, pointing a threatening finger at Crabbe and Goyle. "He's to know nothing."  
  
"Sh..sshh." Blaise urgently shushed everyone. "Draco's coming."  
  
Montague mouthed, "Not a word", to Crabbe and Goyle and gave them a very meaningful look.  
  
The entire group fell silent as they began to eat their food. Draco had just then reached the table and began to sit down. However, the unusual silence of his housemates struck him as very odd. "Morning, all."  
  
"Morning." Came the muffled reply. None of them would look up at him. As Draco looked curiously at them, he noticed that they would occasionally steal secretive glances at each other. This was indeed very odd.  
  
"Okay, guys, what's going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"What makes you think that there is something going on?" Pansy asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
Draco looked warily at all of them. "Is there something in my food?"  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Draco." Blaise said as she put another forkful of eggs into her mouth.  
  
"Did you guys put pepper-up in my food again? Oh, wait, I got it, the juice is going to turn my hair green."  
  
"Draco! You certainly have a suspicious mind." Montague laughed as he took a drink of juice himself.  
  
"Well, I have a right to be. I still can't even look at spaghetti after you guys gave me those monkey brains."  
  
"Look, Draco, we didn't do anything to your food." Milicent said as reassuringly as possible.  
  
Draco still looked warily at them as he turned towards his food. His gaze rested upon Crabbe and Goyle who sat opposite of him and who looked rather nervous.  
  
"Don't look at us; we don't know a thing." Goyle said quickly. "Ow!!" he exclaimed as Montague hit him.  
  
"That's it, I'm not eating." Draco said as he pushed his plate away. "I'll just have some of those chocolate frogs that my mother sent me for breakfast." 


	2. Happy Birthday!

Chapter Two: Happy Birthday!  
  
It was almost ten o'clock at night on the 27th of January and everything was rather quiet and peaceful in Hogwarts. Draco sat in the Slytherin common room trying in vain to finish his history of magic homework but was largely unsuccessful due to the fact that the unusually crowded room was in an oddly hushed silence and he could swear that everyone kept looking up at him. He glanced up from his parchment to see four pairs of eyes upon him. The four second years quickly looked back down at their books. Draco glanced over to his left only to see several other people quickly look away. This was getting to be too much.  
  
All week things had seemed rather odd with the Slytherins. They were constantly whispering to each other and when he'd come upon small groups of them they would quickly stop talking and wouldn't start again until he would leave. Draco had become convinced that there was some horrible rumor being spread around about him. He confronted several of his housemates but they had all denied it. He was beginning to get really frustrated when most everyone avoided him like the plague during their last trip to Hogsmeade. Even Crabbe and Goyle wound up ditching him. What was wrong with him? Was it something that he did?  
  
"That's it!" he thought to himself as he caught yet another group of students staring at him. He stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on, gathered up his things, and stormed out of the common room and to the boys' dormitory. As he did so he glared at each of his housemates; just daring them to look up at him, but none did.  
  
"I thought he'd never leave." Blaise commented.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, you two go to the room and make sure that Draco doesn't come back down." Pansy ordered. The two boys nodded and made their way up to their room.  
  
"Okay, lets get started with the decorations. We need balloons blown, streamers strung, and presents wrapped. Come on people, let's move..move..move!"  
  
7:30 am, Morning of the 28th....Draco's 16th birthday  
  
"Ssshhh! Quiet!" Montague ordered as a large crowd of Slytherins made their way into the room where Draco was sleeping soundly. Several people held armfuls of balloons and others held fistfuls of confetti. They all crept towards Draco's bed and as quietly as they could they pulled the curtains back to reveal an unconscious and unsuspecting Draco.  
  
"Okay, guys..." Pansy said, trying very hard not to burst out laughing, "on the count of three. One...two...three!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" balloons and confetti were thrown in the air.  
  
Draco was jolted awake. He had jumped so bad at the sudden noise that he almost fell off the side of his bed.  
  
"What the..." He looked around at his fellow students with a stunned and confused expression on his face. Through bleary eyes Draco saw his housemates all standing around, laughing, clapping, and being entirely too noisy for this early in the morning. He then noticed the balloons and the confetti which covered his bed and himself.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" came a second chorus.  
  
"What?" Draco asked in a confused voice, "My birthday?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Pansy, "Today is the 28th, your birthday, silly!"  
  
"Oh. How did you all know?" he quickly glared at Crabbe and Goyle who were shifting uneasily and looking everywhere but at Draco.  
  
"I found out." Pansy said when she saw the look that Draco was giving Crabbe and Goyle. "Were you surprised?"  
  
"Yes, I was very surprised." Draco replied as he began brushing confetti out of his hair. "So surprised that I almost had a heart attack." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Everyone sported large grins as they were very please with themselves.  
  
"Well, hurry up, birthday boy, and get out of bed. You've got to come downstairs and see the common room." Blaise said enthusiastically.  
  
"There's more?" Draco asked as he tried very hard to suppress the groan.  
  
"Oh, you bet there is." Millicent said. "So hurry up."  
  
"Oookay." Came the sarcastic reply, for hurry was the last thing that Draco was going to do.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I have finally gotten this chapter out. Sorry to those who have been waiting so long. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and I promise that it won't be that long before the next chapter comes out. In the meantime I must recommend my story Who Are You And What Have You Done With My Dad? I think that I have 18 chapters up. Please review again.  
  
Oh, and concerning the question about translating this story; everyone has my permission to translate this story into whatever language they want.  
  
Thanks again to everyone and if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen, then please let me know. 


End file.
